Unexpected Valentine
by Amazon Life
Summary: Cameron comes back to PPTH. Thirteen enters her office to greet her on Valentine's Day, and leaves with a date.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hullo, everyone! XD No, this is not a mirage. Or a dream. Or nightmare, either. Lol This is another story from me. Yes, I know I'm crazy for starting a fourth story, with three ongoing ones, but let me defend myself. Lol

First off, this is going to be a very, very short one, like two or three chapters maximum. And secondly, the whole thing should be finished by Valentine's Day. Which means this will not delay the other stories that much. XD

So I hope you don't kill me, and actually enjoy this. :D

* * *

It was an unusually slow Sunday morning. In a normal day, both the ER and the clinic would be absolutely crowded with people who had waited until the weekend to see a doctor, but not that day. Maybe, because it was Valentine's Day, and most people would be either preparing for their dates or wallowing in self-pity if they didn't have one.

House, of course, didn't have a case, having sent his ducklings to try and find an interesting one, just for the pleasure of having them work during the whole day. Foreman, as his arrogant usual self, ignored the order and left. Chase and Taub went for the clinic, whereas Thirteen hoped to find something slightly more amusing than runny noses in the ER. What she found, instead, was all the nurses and doctors hanging out around the nurse's station.

Unwilling to go through the usual small talk, the brunette turned to walk away. On her way to the clinic, however, she noticed the lights on a specific office were turned on. Walking towards it, she stopped at the wooden door on which there was a metal plate saying 'Head of the ER'. That office had been unoccupied for almost three months, as nobody seemed to want that position, in spite of Cuddy's pleading. When the dean of medicine was already considering the possibility of hiring someone simply to do that job, its former occupant had returned, asking to take it back.

Cuddy had been more than happy to comply, and so had been all of the other ER doctors and nurses, who admired their former boss's hard work and dedication to her job. Wilson had also been glad to have Cameron back. They had never been especially close, but the oncologist had always had a soft spot for her, maybe due to realizing their many similarities. Even House, as much as he'd never admit it, had been pleased to see his favorite duckling back. One person, however, did not seem happy at all with Cameron's return, and that was exactly her ex-husband.

Thirteen thought that was quite understandable. After all, the main reason for the divorce was that she wanted to go away from the hospital and from House, and he wanted to stay, which she interpreted as meaning he did not feel sorry for anything he did. Her return, at least in his head, had made the whole argument pointless, according to his point of view. Even more so when they talked and she stated that, although she was back to PPTH, that did not mean they'd be back together. She had been back for two weeks already, and the two of them had been avoiding each other at all costs.

The brunette doctor thought that was a shame, because it meant she almost never got to meet the older woman, since the ducklings were almost always together. They had never been really close, but Remy couldn't help but admire her co-worker for everything she had heard and seen of her. The fact that she was undeniably cute also helped. She definitely wouldn't mind being closer to her.

Facing the door to her office, the intern mused that this could be a good opportunity to at least welcome her, something she was very late on doing already. Making up her mind, she knocked softly on the door, entering the room after hearing the expected 'Come in!' answer.

She found Cameron sitting at her desk, staring at an amazingly large stack of paperwork, probably trying to put at least a bit of order into it all. The blonde did not take her eyes away from the charts to look at her, causing Thirteen to think she might be disturbing her. She figured she should just say a quick greeting and leave.

"Uhm, hi, Dr. Cameron…"

Startled at the unexpected voice she heard, the blonde finally snapped her eyes up, surprise filling her face as she saw who her visitor was.

"Thirteen, uh, Dr. Hadley, hi! I'm sorry, I thought it was one of the nurses coming in to bring me even more paperwork. God knows I don't need any more of it… Please, take a seat!"

Truth be told, Allison had always thought rather highly of House's new female duckling. She was reserved, indeed, but that did not bother the older doctor at all. With the boss she had, she'd really better hide all she could about her personal life, since everything he knew might be used against her later. And, for all _she_ new, Thirteen was a great doctor, even caring in her own way, and with really high moral values.

Of course, she also knew, as did the whole hospital, about her reckless nights, but she couldn't blame her for going crazy. Who wouldn't, with a death sentence like the one she had, and no one to share the weight with? And hadn't she stopped all that already and continued doing a great job at the hospital, after all? That, in the blonde's eyes, was actually admirable. Thus, she tried to always be nice to the younger woman, since nobody else seemed to do so.

Remy, on her turn, was a bit taken aback by the ER doctor's affability, but realized she liked it much better than being ignored as she had been a few moments prior. She sat across from Cameron, taking in the messy state her table was in.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you. Looks like you have tons of charting to do…"

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's done any paperwork since I left, so there's three months of stuff to catch up with, plus the new ones arriving every minute… But don't worry, it's actually nice to have a break. So, what brings you here?"

"Well, it's nothing, really… I just wanted to say 'welcome back', or something… since, you know, you've been back for a while already…"

Suddenly, the self-confident Thirteen was acting shyly. And that fact didn't go unnoticed by either of the women. One of them found it extremely uncomfortable, and couldn't understand where the shyness was coming from. The other one found it extremely cute, and couldn't help but to offer her younger counterpart a small smile.

"Thanks, Thirteen that's very sweet of you."

Both doctors simply stared at each other for a moment. Not knowing what else to say, the brunette started to get up from her chair, but was stopped mid-action by the blonde.

"Thirteen?"

"Yes…"

"Do you have… any plans for tonight?"

Allison didn't have a clue of what led her to ask that question, but it was out of her mind before she could stop herself. As soon as she did, however, she regretted it terribly, especially after seeing the shocked look oh the intern's face.

"Uh, what?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry… Thanks for stopping by." Cameron tried to hide the blush spreading on her cheeks by lowering her head and staring onto the closest file.

The duckling, on her turn, was caught completely off guard by the older woman's question as well, and actually thought she had misheard it at first. But, judging by the blonde's reaction, apparently she hadn't. Gripping herself together and trying to hide her surprise, the brunette decided to test her chance.

"You're welcome. And no, I don't have any plans for tonight. Do you?"

For the second time that night, the head of the ER snapped her head up upon hearing Hadley. She still hadn't compromised too much, so maybe, she could still pretend she asked it just out of curiosity.

"I don't, either…"

"So… would you want to do something? I mean, since we're both single during this commercial holiday meant to make us miserable, I thought we could, I don't know, try to be less miserable? Or at least, not to be miserable on our own?"

Once more, both women couldn't keep from noticing the nervousness in the brunette's speech. Thirteen was already mentally spanking herself from even having such an idea, when the blonde interrupted her thoughts,

"I'd love to. I'd hate to spend the evening sulking at home."

"So, uh… Should I… pick you up? Around eight, or something?"

"Yes, that would be great. Hold on, let me write my new address down for you."

Allison scribbled it down onto a piece of paper, handing it to the woman in front of her. Their fingers brushed slightly, making both women blush s little.

"Thanks… See you later, Cameron."

"Allison", the blonde corrected with a smile. "See you, Thirteen."

"Remy."

The intern got up and left the room, still not quite believing she was going out with Cameron. _'Allison'_, she mentally corrected herself. Walking back to diagnostics, she didn't even try to hide the smile plastered on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went by eventlessly: no new cases, no accidents, no interesting patients in either the ER or the clinic. As soon as she could, the female duckling left the hospital and headed home. After all, she had to be ready and at Cameron's place by eight that evening. Thankfully, the slowness of the day had allowed her to take care of the important things, such as what they were going to do together.

In spite of her nickname, the woman had found herself very lucky, being able to get tickets to the latest romantic comedy. True, it was in a shopping center somewhat far from the hospital and their homes, but truthfully, the brunette saw that as an advantage. Firstly, because it would give them a bit more time to talk on their way, and secondly, because the place was actually quite nice.

True, it was considered to be a mall, but it was an open one. The several movie theatres were gathered in one building, but the shops and eating places were all scattered around the place, separated by narrow streets and alleys. During the day, the sun provided enough illumination; by night, they had set up several oil lighting poles with oil lamps, creating a warm and cozy atmosphere for you to stroll around. All things considered, quite romantic.

Remy had refrained her thoughts at that point, telling herself that it was not _supposed_ to be any romantic. They weren't going on a date, she tried to remind herself; they were going out as friends who happened to be single on Valentine's Day. In fact, it was a long shot to even consider them as friends. Still, what was done was done. The tickets were bought, the reservations for a sushi restaurant was made, and that would be it.

On her way home, the intern passed by a flower stand, and decided, against her best judgment, to buy Allison a rose. Not a red one, though; that would be completely inappropriate. She settled for a single white one, and had the florist arrange an equally white ribbon around it.

The stop, however, consumed a few precious minutes, and Dr. Hadley found herself hurrying to take a shower and choose her outfit. After going through her whole closet, she finally settled for a nice pair of jeans, black leather boots, a gray v-neck shirt and a black leather jacket.

To protect herself from the unbelievably cold weather, since they'd be waking outdoors, and also to add some color to the outfit, she retrieved from a drawer a colorful stripped woolen scarf and a matching beanie. After applying very little makeup, the young woman stared at her reflex in the mirror, pleased with what she saw. It wasn't too sophisticated, which was fine, considering the plans for the night, but it was quite nice.

Thirteen drove to the indicated address, having no trouble to find the blonde's place, since she was already waiting outside. Glancing at her watch, the brunette scolded herself for being five minutes late; knowing Cameron, she had been waiting in the cold night air for that time. Instead of only stopping the car to let her in, the younger doctor hoped off and walked up the three steps separating the two girls, holding the rose behind her back. Reaching the head of the ER, Remy finally showed her the flower, handing it with a gallant flourish of her hand.

"Wow, it's beautiful! Thank you, Thir- Remy."

"You're welcome."

"Now I'm feeling bad, 'cause I didn't get you anything…"

"Please, don't worry about it. The fact that you accepted my invitation is already enough."

The brunette noticed the color on her companion's cheeks, but couldn't decide if she was blushing, or if it was from the cold wind. Either way, she found it extremely cute. She also noticed, with some satisfaction, that her shyness had seemed to vanish during the day, since she was managing to behave as the self-confident and charming woman she usually was. Once again, though, she pointed out to herself that she was not supposed to be charming.

Offering her arm, Thirteen guided her companion towards the car, taking the moment to admire how pretty she looked. She had also chosen jeans, combined with high-heeled black sandals, a knitted bordeaux turtleneck and a nice black overcoat. Her hair hung loosely around her shoulders, the blonde curls swaying with every step she took.

During the drive, Hadley's idea proved itself correct: they chatted the whole way to the mall. Basically, Remy updated Cameron on what had happened in the hospital during her absence, while the head of the ER talked about what she had done in Chicago, how good it was to see her family, etc. To the younger woman's disappointment, though, she abstained from explaining what made her come back.

Reaching their destination, they exited the car, Thirteen stopping briefly to put on the beanie and scarf.

"Oh my God, you look like the cutest creature ever with that!", the blonde cooed. This was the brunette's time to blush, even though she was pretty sure the older woman was using with her the same tone she would use to talk to a puppy. Not knowing how to answer to that comment, she simply started walking to the movie theater complex, being followed suit by the other doctor.

"You know, I love this place. It's so peaceful and pretty, it doesn't even look like a shopping center. There's even a stream running through it!"

"I know, I really like it too. I'm glad you approve my choice."

Arriving at the cinema, they had a small argument about who would pay for the popcorn and candy, Allison being finally able to convince her companion that she should pay for it, since Remy had already paid for the tickets and given her a rose. The least she could do was to provide them something to chew during the movie.

As expected, the projection room was filled with couples, many of whom were making out, or at least holding hands, while waiting for the movie to start. Both doctors noticed this fact as they walked to their seats, grateful that it was too dark for the other one to see they were blushing. Accommodating themselves, they ate in silence until the trailers appeared on the big screen.

As in every romantic comedy, there were bits intended to make you laugh, and bits intended to make you cry. Whereas Remy was quite subtle in displaying her impressions, Allison's reactions were made fully known, either through roaring laughter or sniffling and fat tears rolling down her cheeks. He younger woman couldn't help but to me amused at her companion, effectively paying more attention to her that to the movie itself.

Thus, when the latter happened, she was fully aware that the blonde was crying. For a moment or two, she hesitated, not knowing what she was supposed to do. Then she decided to just follow her guts, and covered the older woman's hand with her own, gently rubbing it with her thumb. Cameron stiffened at the unexpected touch but, before the brunette could retrieve her hand, she gripped it with her own, lacing their fingers.

In addition, the head of the ER took her chance and leaned it, resting her head on the intern's shoulder. This was Thirteen's turn to sharply intake a breath. Forgotten by her was the fact that, in the position they were, the other doctor could feel both the gasp and her posterior rapid breathing. The slightly smaller woman adjusted herself on her seat, so that she could more comfortably bend to her side, smiling to herself as she did so.

The movie reached an end, the credits rolling while the lights were turned on. The two women got up and left the room, walking toward the exit of the building. Their hands never left each other's. That is, until they were outside, and the cold air hit their faces, effectively shaking the current and the ex ducklings out of the trance-like state they had been in. At the same time, they released each other's hands, feeling embarrassed that they were still holding it in the first place. Suddenly, they were feeling rather uncomfortable around each other.

"So, uh… where to now?"

"I have a reservation… at a nice sushi place. It's just up that street."

"Wow, I love sushi…"

Hadley simply smiled at the other doctor, walking in the direction she had just pointed, with Cameron right beside her. After a few moments in awkward silence, it was the blonde, again, who spoke.

"Remy… what is this?"

"This, what?"

Neither woman faced the other as they talked, both looking straight ahead.

"What we're doing. Are we going out just as friends?"

"What do you think?"

"What does it matter what I think? _I'm_ asking _you_."

"It does matter". The brunette stopped walking in a halt. "We're here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I am very proud to present you the last chapter of this ficlet! XD I hope you all like it very much. :D Reviews are a nice touch, and make me feel warm and fuzzy inside. LOL

**ClaireBear,** I'm very sorry to disappoint you, but this IS a Cadley/Camteen fic, and a Valentine's Day one, for that matter… :)

* * *

The two doctors entered the indicated restaurant, which was decorated in a clearly oriental style. Allison handed the waiter her heavy overcoat, whereas Thirteen removed her jacket and beanie, remaining, however, with her colorful scarf. The waiter guided them to their reserved table, which, they were pleased to find, was the only taken one in the second floor of the place, giving them enough privacy to continue their conversation. That was exactly what they did, after getting themselves settled on the _tatami _mat and quickly skimming through the menu to decide what they'd have.

"You never answered my question…"

"You never answered mine."

Neither woman looked at each other while they spoke, both preferring to pretend they were still paying lots of attention to the menu.

"Yes, I did. I told you it doesn't matter what I think."

"That's not an answer; that's a deflection. And I've told you already that what you think does matter."

Cameron finally cast her eyes upwards, staring at her companion. The intern, however, still did not face her, moving her attention to her scarf, with which she was now fidgeting.

"Why?"

Remy took her time answering, speaking slowly and seeming to choose every word carefully.

"Because… things are often what we make of them."

"Excuse me? Where are you going with this?"

Before she could respond, however, they were interrupted by the waiter coming to get their orders. One at a time, they placed them, both chuckling after noticing they had both asked for the very same combination of assorted _sushis_ and _sashimis_. After he left, though, Thirteen seemed in no hurry to go back to their conversation, having to be prompted to.

"You were saying…"

Sighing after realizing the older woman would not drop the subject that easily, she finally looked up to meet her eyes.

"Look, Cam- Allison, what I'm saying is that, in many situations, it's our actions that determine how things are going to be, _what _things are going to be. And our actions are usually based in what we think that things are. So, basically, things end up being, most times, exactly what we think they are. Hence my question. I can't answer yours before you answer mine."

Hadley's piercing blue eyes seemed to enthrall the blonde, making her unable to look away, even if, at that point, she desperately wanted to. Because, indeed, her words were true. And still, she could not answer her, because she wouldn't know what to say. Because she couldn't be sure what she thought that was. Because she didn't know what she wanted it to be.

Thus, instead of answering, she leaned over the low wooden table between them, reaching for the scarf around the younger doctor's neck and pulling her closer by it. As their faces grew closer and closer to each other, their breaths grew shorter and more rapid. They were mere centimeters away from each other.

Then the waiter came back, with their dishes in tow, and both women jumped back, adjusting themselves on their seats. The waiter, however, seemed oblivious to their flustered expressions.

They could have continued after he left, but they didn't. They ate in a tension-filled silence, just stealing glances at each other from time to time. When they were done, though, they could no longer avoid looking at each other. For a few minutes, they just stared ahead, each woman confronting the one in front of her simply with the look on their eyes. It was Thirteen who finally spoke out loud, her voice plain and almost rid of emotion.

"You've answered me already."

"Oh, really? How so?" Allison's voice, on her turn, was defiant and a bit hitched.

"You tried to kiss me."

"Well, that means you've answered mine as well."

"Did I, now?"

"You never tried to resist."

That was when the waiter, once more, entered the room, gifting them with a chocolate and strawberries _harumaki_ on the house, a Valentine's Day courtesy for young couples, he explained. Both doctors blushed visibly at what he was more than implying, but neither cared to correct him. After all, that meant they got free dessert.

They ate, once again in silence, but in a different kind of silence than before. They were not nearly as uncomfortable as they had been, and took those moments to analyze what had been said moments ago. Splitting the bill, they left, being once more surrounded by the cold night air. Remy led the way, with the head of the ER following suit.

"Wait, isn't the car parked that way?"

"Yes, it is."

"Then why are you walking the other way? Aren't we going back to your car?"

"Looks like we're not."

Cameron realized she was not getting anything else out of the intern, deciding, for once, not to press any further. Instead, she took the brunette's hand in her own, interlacing their fingers. The gesture surprised the slightly taller doctor, but she made no effort to free her hand. Quite the opposite, she actually tightened her grip on the blonde's hand, also using it to better guide her around the faintly lit streets.

After a few minutes walking around, Remy finally stopped. Looking around, Allison realized they had reached the stream that ran across the mall. And not only any point of the stream, but the one around which there was a Japanese-style garden, with a little bridge above it, a bench, and red lamps all around it. Her eyes widened at the beauty of it, and she couldn't hold back a small gasp.

After allowing her companion a few minutes to absorb it all, Hadley resumed walking, this time towards the bridge. It was too narrow for the two of them to walk side by side, so she went first, pulling Cameron's hand to make sure she was walking right behind. Reaching the highest point of it, she stopped again and, in one swift motion, turned around and brushed her lips over the blonde's.

It was very light, almost like a caress, and then it was over. She pulled away and looked into the older doctor's eyes, gauging for a reaction. What she saw was surprise, but also desire. And a moment later, she couldn't see her eyes anymore, because all her attention was focused on her lips, which were quickly approaching hers.

Their mouths crashed onto each other's, not a second too soon, in their opinion. It was as if the tension that had been built up during that whole day was being released into their kiss, lips meeting and nibbling and sucking, teeth clashing and biting, tongues dancing and hands wandering up and down each other's bodies. Turning them, Thirteen had Allison pressed against one of the walls of the bridge, which were luckily tall enough to prevent them from falling into the river. Not that they bothered to care about it, in their hunger for each other. They would have continued for the whole night, if it wasn't for the voice calling out to them.

"Hey! Hey, you two!"

Breaking the kiss with a groan of frustration, they looked aside to find the source of the voice, seeing a boy a few years younger than them holding a girl about his age by the waist.

"Get a room, you lesbos! No one wants to see you making out!"

Rolling her eyes, Thirteen considered going there to punch the guy, but decided against it. He wasn't worth ruining their night over. Instead, she turned to him, without even letting go of the woman pressed against her, and used the witty remarks she had become a pro at since starting her current job.

"Hey kid, looks to me like you're jealous. Don't you know how to do the same? You should be worrying more about learning how to please your girlfriend, and letting me please mine. Or else she might leave you for another girl, you know…"

This had the desired effect, making the boy blush visibly even in the poor lighting. He went away hastily, dragging his clearly embarrassed companion with him. Remy returned her attention to the blonde, whose cheeks were also a shade redder than they had been a minute before. When she spoke, however, her eyes glittered with a playful bright.

"Your girlfriend, huh?"

"Yeah, my girlfriend. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just that now I know what this is, then."

The two doctors smiled at each other for a few seconds, before passionately resuming their interrupted activity.

* * *

**A/N: **So this is it, folks! Didn't I tell you it'd be over soon? XD

What do you think? I do hope you enjoyed it. :P

Huge thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed it, you guys are awesome! :D

Happy Valentine's Day for the ones of you who celebrate it today. :D Not me, though; it's June 12th here. XD


End file.
